looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Elmer Fudd cartoons
This is a list of cartoons featuring Elmer Fudd. He appeared in 56 cartoons in the Golden Age, plus a cameo in "Rabbit Rampage" making it a total of 57. Egghead Cartoons While not considered Elmer Fudd cartoons, these twelve cartoons, produced between 1937 and 1939, did feature a character named Egghead, who would later evolve into Elmer Fudd. * Egghead Rides Again (1937) * Little Red Walking Hood (1937) * Daffy Duck & Egghead (1938) * The Isle of Pingo Pongo (1938) * Cinderella Meets Fella (1938) * A-Lad-In Bagdad (1938) * A Feud There Was (1938) * Count Me Out (1938) * Johnny Smith and Poker-Huntas (1938) * Hamateur Night (1939) * A Day at the Zoo (1939) * Believe It Or Else (1939) Shorts featuring Elmer Fudd 1940-1961 1990-1992 Elmer usually appeared with Bugs Bunny. In most of the exceptions, he appeared with Daffy Duck. The rare instances in which neither of those two characters appear are noted below. 1940 * Elmer's Candid Camera * Confederate Honey * The Hardship of Miles Standish * A Wild Hare * Good Night Elmer (no dialogue, voiced by Mel Blanc) 1941 * Elmer's Pet Rabbit * Wabbit Twouble 1942 * The Wabbit Who Came to Supper * Nutty News (unseen, voice only) * Fresh Hare * The Hare-Brained Hypnotist 1943 * To Duck or Not to Duck (First time cartoon where Elmer is up against Daffy Duck) * A Corny Concerto * An Itch in Time 1944 * The Old Grey Hare * The Stupid Cupid (no dialogue, voiced by Mel Blanc) * Stage Door Cartoon 1945 * The Unruly Hare * Hare Tonic 1946 * Hare Remover * The Big Snooze 1947 * Easter Yeggs * A Pest in the House * Slick Hare 1948 * What Makes Daffy Duck? * Back Alley Oproar (First cartoon where Elmer is up against someone other than Bugs Bunny or Daffy Duck, in this case Sylvester) * Kit for Cat 1949 * Wise Quackers * Each Dawn I Crow 1950 * What's Up Doc? * The Scarlet Pumpernickel (voiced by Mel Blanc) * Rabbit of Seville 1951 * Rabbit Fire 1952 * Rabbit Seasoning 1953 * Up-Swept Hare * Ant Pasted * Duck! Rabbit, Duck! * Robot Rabbit 1954 * Design for Leaving * Quack Shot 1955 * Pests for Guests (Only time up against The Goofy Gophers) * Beanstalk Bunny * Hare Brush * Rabbit Rampage * This Is a Life? * Heir-Conditioned 1956 * Bugs' Bonnets * A Star Is Bored * Yankee Dood It * Wideo Wabbit 1957 * What's Opera, Doc? * Rabbit Romeo 1958 * Don't Axe Me * Pre-Hysterical Hare (voiced by Dave Barry) 1959 * A Mutt in a Rut 1960 * Person to Bunny * Dog Gone People (voiced by Hal Smith) 1961 * What's My Lion? (voiced by Hal Smith) 1962 * Crow's Feat (no dialogue) 1990 * Box Office Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) 1991 * Blooper Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) 1992 * Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers (voiced by Jeff Bergman) 2012 * Daffy's Rhapsody (voiced by Billy West) Cameos * Histeria (TV Series) Category:Lists Category:Shorts Category:Elmer Fudd Cartoons